Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electrical systems and methods and, more particularly, to power supply circuits and methods for operating power supply circuits.
A power supply circuit generates a desired power (e.g., an output voltage) based on an input power (e.g., an input voltage). For example, a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) converts an input voltage and/or current to a desired output voltage and/or current using a switching power stage. It is desirable to have a switched-mode power supply that converts power efficiently. However, an SMPS may be susceptible to transformer saturation, which can degrade the performance (e.g., the power conversion efficiency) of the SMPS. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for saturation control in an SMPS.